


Summer Vacation

by FandomFluid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU where you can safely be gay in Russia, Baby Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Puppy Love, Teenage Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: After elementary school let out for summer, Yuuri finally got to take the vacation he'd been dreaming of. A trip to Saint Petersburg would bring him substantially closer to his idol. He'd meet Viktor and become his best friend in the world. That was the plan, anyways. At seven years old, though, Yuuri never thought about the probability of finding one person in a city of millions.





	Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my first YOI fic! I really only wrote this because that poster for Ice Adolescence got me hype as hell about the idea of a teenage Viktor. Hope you like it!  
> Also, this fic mainly takes place in 2005. I was only eight back then, so I only vaguely remember the '05 culture. Also, points to anyone who knows what two music videos inspired Viktor's free skate outfit and short program outfits. Hint: They're both by the same artist/s.

Ever since Yuuri had become invested in the world of competitive figure skating, he’d been begging his parents to go on a vacation to Russia over summer vacation. After about two years of pleading, and a stroke of luck, his mother and sister finally agreed on a week in Saint Petersburg, with his father opting to stay home and keep the onsen running. 

Once school had let out for the summer in July, Yuuri invested himself in preparing for the big trip to Russia that would be coming up in August. 

“Mama? Should I pack my scarf for the trip? It’s cold in Russia, right?” he asked one night, about a week before they’d depart, his little suitcase propped open on his bed. 

“Why don’t we look up the forecast for St. Petersburg first, alright?” Hiroko replied, gently guiding her son to the family’s desktop computer and letting him sit down in the seat. 

Yuuri nodded with determination. Once the browser had loaded completely, he used his mother’s help to Google the weather forecast for St. Petersburg that coming week. 

“It looks like it’ll be pretty warm next week. Pack your spring clothes, I think.” Hiroko hummed, pointing to the numbers displayed on the screen. 

“No scarves, then?” Yuuri asked. 

“No scarves. No winter clothes, though one sweater might come in handy.” She replied. 

Yuuri nodded and hopped down from the chair to run back to his room. He plucked the picture of the junior figure skater Yuuko had printed out for him the last time he was at the skating rink. He smiled as he stared at the picture of Viktor Nikiforov. He and Yuuko had seen in a magazine that Viktor lived in Saint Petersburg, where he went to a special ballet school and trained. He knew Viktor was a big kid, but it didn’t dash his hopes of being able to meet him somewhere in the city. If he could tell the kids at school about his cool, older, Russian friend he’d made over summer, they’d all be jealous, and Nishigori would never make fun of him again. 

Finding Viktor shouldn’t be too hard, he decided. He just had to keep an eye out for that iconic head of long, beautiful, platinum hair that was almost as white as the snow. Then, he would introduce himself to the older boy and they’d be best friends forever. Viktor could show them all around the foreign city, from the best shops to those big castles with roofs that looked like onions. 

For the next seven days, Yuuri crossed off one of the numbers he’d written on a piece of paper and taped to his wall. He grinned the night he finally crossed off the last one and curled up in his bed. He smiled as he hugged his teddy bear against himself. The only time he stopped thinking about Russia and Viktor was when he finally fell asleep. 

He woke up early in the morning to the feeling of his older sister shaking him awake. 

“Get up and get dressed, Yuuri. We’re gonna have breakfast quick before we leave.” Mari said. 

Yuuri nodded and smiled excitedly. He got dressed for a spring day and pulled on a cardigan he thought made him look smart. Once he’d dressed, he took his carry-on bag for the airplane and his suitcase down the stairs. Breakfast was a quick and easy meal of toast with an egg on top. Once he’d eaten, he kissed his father goodbye and followed his mother and sister out to the nearby train station that would take them to the Fukuoka airport. 

He was still tired when they got to the airport and got in line to go through security. He drowsily went through the security line, letting his mother tell him what to do. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll give them back.” She said when he got reluctant about putting his bag and shoes in a little security bin. 

Yuuri nodded and did as he was told. He walked over to the metal detector, and let the workers scan him before they let him through. Then, he pulled his shoes back on and grabbed his bag once again. Once they’d gone through each point of security, Hiroko guided her children to get something a bit more to eat, both for them and for the flight. 

Yuuri stashed his snacks for the plane in his carry-on bag and, walked with his family around the airport to kill the spare bit of time they had left before they had to get to their gate and get ready to board their plane. He and Mari played on the moving sidewalks, pretending to be ninjas and superheroes who could move so fast without moving a muscle. 

When it was time to head to the gate, Hiroko made sure they all went to the bathroom. Yuuri was practically bouncing with excitement as they got in line to board the plane. They were guided onto the plane after their tickets were checked and he happily found his way to his seat. He let his mother put his little suitcase up into the shelf area above their heads. 

In Yuuri’s opinion, it took way too long for the plane to start moving. He tried to listen to the attendant as she told them how to stay safe on the plane, but it was much more entertaining to watch out the window to his left as the plane started to roll away from the airport. 

The flight was even longer, though. After flying to Shanghai, they had a layover that lasted about three hours, before they finally flew the rest of the way to Saint Petersburg. Yuuri was more than awake when they finally arrived in Russia and bounced by his mother and sister as they got their passports checked. On the way to the hotel, as they rode in the hotel’s shuttle, he watched out the window at all the people as they walked by. He kept an eye out for Viktor’s iconic head of hair. 

They got checked in and settled into their hotel room before deciding to take the rest of that day easy. They’d walk around, look around at the scenery, try some local foods, nothing that took too much energy. 

Reading labels on the cold drinks in convenience stores was a struggle, so they just had to grab something based on its color and guess what it was. Thankfully, the restaurant they found for lunch employed people who spoke English that Hiroko could communicate with. Yuuri looked around the restaurant as they waited for their food, entertaining himself with watching the other kids his age who were sitting with their parents. He wondered what Viktor looked like when he was little. He couldn’t imagine the other boy having anything other than long hair that looked like silk. 

He ate the foreign food when it came to him, not entirely sure what he thought of the flavors. He decided that it wasn’t bad, but he wasn’t sure if it was great or not. 

After lunch, they wandered the city. Mari saw a cart selling T-Shirts with the city’s name on it, or the word Russia written in Cyrillic, and insisted they all get some, plus one more for their father back home. 

The next few days were filled with art museums, the old palaces of the tsars, with a trip to a zoo and a couple aquariums. Hiroko made sure to buy souvenirs for the family and their family’s friends back home. She decided to splurge on a beautifully hand-painted matryoshka doll that could be displayed in the onsen. Almost a hundred pictures were taken of the children and their little family with every landmark they saw. When Yuuri saw a poster advertising the Russian figure skating junior division that featured Viktor’s face along with various others, he ran over to pose in front of it so his mother could get multiple pictures. He’d have to make sure she got those printed out as soon as possible. He was sure Yuuko had never seen that particular poster of Viktor. He knew he could have personally stared at it for hours. 

Why was it that Viktor always looked so good in every picture taken of him? This particular poster saw him with his hair down and flying about behind him mid-spin. His eyes were closed in concentration, his face looking up towards the sky, and his mouth slightly open. Yuuri could practically see him skating in his mind’s eye, with movements as graceful as a ballerina from heaven. Everything Viktor ever did, each and every choreographed routine was perfect. Even when he didn’t place higher than third, Yuuri knew he deserved so much better. He deserved to get gold every time and be unbeatable. The only thing keeping him away from that were the judges who showed bias when scoring. 

“It’s not fair!” Yuuko had huffed one day when she was telling him about the scores of the latest competition Viktor was in but hadn’t won. “International competition judges are so dumb. Viktor should have won. But all the judges from France had to give better scores to the French skaters just because they’re French.”

“It’s not fair.” Yuuri murmured in agreement as he stared at the poster for a while longer. 

“Yuuri! Do you want to go in? Maybe we can sit in on a practice?” Hiroko asked, walking over to her little boy to break him out of his trance. 

It had been an unspoken, but obvious fact in the house that everyone knew why Yuuri had really wanted to go to Saint Petersburg. No one had the heart to tell the boy that the chances of actually seeing Viktor Nikiforov in a city with a population of millions was, well, one in a million, if you were being generous. With their departure date coming closer and closer, she figured this was their last chance, if their only one, to possibly look for the teenage figure skater. 

Yuuri nodded and grinned up at her. “Yeah!” He replied, running to the front doors of the building and letting himself inside. Thankfully, the practices were free and open to the public to watch, and they all made their way to the side of the rink. 

On the ice, Russian and American pop music was blaring and various figure skaters were practicing their spins, jumps, and routines, or just talking to each other while leaning against the wall, sipping water. 

Yuuri grinned, scanning each moving figure on the ice for any signs of Viktor. Still, though, there was no sign of that familiar head of platinum hair. He frowned a bit and got up from his seat to wander down to the side wall of the rink to try and talk to a couple of the skaters. Maybe they’d seen him or knew he’d be there soon. 

“Hi!” He said, getting their attention with the tiny bit of English he’d learned in elementary school. 

The skaters looked shocked at first, but grinned at him, making the universal ‘aww,’ sound people make when they see something cute. 

“Oh, so adorable!” One of the girls laughed happily. 

“Viktor? Where?” Yuuri asked, trying to translate the thought as best he could.

The skaters blinked and looked at each other. Yuuri had no idea what they were saying to each other. He could only make out the familiar nickname ‘Vitya.’ Yuuko had told him that was a popular nickname for Viktor in Russia. Apparently, Russians had assigned nicknames that came with whatever name they were given at birth. That system seemed nice. 

“I think I saw him head to the showers a couple minutes ago. He might be heading home soon.” One of the skaters said, only confusing Yuuri further. 

“The showers?” Hiroko asked from beside Yuuri. 

“Yes. He’ll have to leave through the front lobby. If you want to catch Vitya, I say wait there for him.” The skater explained to her. 

“Thank you so much,” Hiroko said, before translating everything for Yuuri and herding her children together to guide them out to the front lobby, so they’d have a chance of fulfilling Yuuri’s dream of seeing and meeting his idol. 

Yuuri ran and sat down on a bench in the front lobby, waiting and watching eagerly for Viktor to appear. When he finally did, it was almost surreal. 

Viktor came out wearing a plain grey t-shirt and Adidas training pants. His hair was still wet and pulled up in a rather messy ponytail. His skin was still a little pink from the hot shower. His thumbs were flying over the keyboard of his silver Motorola RAZR. 

Yuuri wanted to call his name, but his breath caught in his throat. 

“Viktor!” Hiroko called out, getting the teenager’s attention. 

Viktor stopped and looked over at her before flipping his phone shut and wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “Hello,” he said to her in reply, watching as she took her little son and guided him over to him. 

“I’m sorry, but Yuuri’s a really big fan of yours. Could he get a picture with you?” Hiroko asked. 

“Oh, okay,” Viktor replied, brightening up a little and smiling as Yuuri walked shyly over to him. Most people didn’t pay much attention to skaters in the junior division since they weren’t the ones appearing in cereal commercials or getting big sponsorships. So, he wasn’t used to having fans, let alone fans who were so young. 

“Hi. I’m Viktor. You can call me Vitya.” Viktor said, squatting down on the ground to get level with Yuuri. 

Yuuri blinked before grinning and running to hug Viktor tightly. “I love you.” he hummed honestly. 

Viktor looked about ready to melt, or cry, or both as Hiroko snapped her pictures of the two of them, hugging the little boy close to himself. “I love you, too. Do you want to smile for your Mama?” he asked, pointing to the camera. 

Yuuri nodded and turned around to face his mother’s camera while Viktor did the same for one or two flashes of the camera. Then, Viktor grinned and leaned in to kiss Yuuri’s small, soft cheek for the camera. He kissed him once before blowing a raspberry onto his cheek to make the little boy squeal and giggle. 

“Thank you.” Hiroko laughed as Viktor teased Yuuri like they were family. “Thank you so much. I think he’s been scouring the city for you all week.” 

Viktor smiled up at her. “It’s alright. Hey, are you three hungry? Mama made a lot of food for dinner last night, but it looks like she’s going to be at work late tonight. There are tons of leftovers.” 

“Oh, we couldn’t do that,” Hiroko said in shock. 

“No, it’s okay! Please, I insist.” Viktor said, standing up and lifting Yuuri in his arms. 

“Yuuri, Mari, do you want to eat dinner with Vitya in his home tonight?” Hiroko asked, translating for the kids again. 

“Yes,” Mari answered quickly in English. While she didn’t have as much of an affinity for figure skating as her younger brother, but she still thought her brother’s hero was highly attractive. Viktor was a couple years younger than her, sure, but what was a couple years? Maybe when they were both adults she’d have a chance. After all, Viktor had the face of an idol from the bands she liked. 

“Yeah!” Yuuri cheered from Viktor’s arms. 

Viktor grinned at that and bounced Yuuri in his arms. “Ahh, you’re getting heavy now.” he hummed, setting the boy back down on the ground. “Okay, follow me. It’s not too far by metro.” 

He happily held Yuuri’s hand and lead the little family down the sidewalks, his duffel bag across his chest as he led them to the nearest metro station. He used his own train card to take care of the fare for all four of them. 

“We take this one for about three stops, then my apartment is a couple blocks from the station,” Viktor explained as the train pulled up and the doors opened to let passengers off. He walked on with the little family. 

Yuuri kept close to Viktor happily as they rode the train, smiling as the other tried to talk to him and make conversation. 

“So, Yuuri, how old are you?” Viktor asked curiously. 

Yuuri looked over to his mother and sister for translation. Then he turned back to Viktor and, having suddenly forgotten the right English number, held up one hand with all five fingers up, and the other with only two. 

“Seven? Whoa, you’re getting so big.” Viktor gushed, holding onto Yuuri so he wouldn’t fall over as the train stopped. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked, trying to reciprocate the question. 

“I’m fifteen,” Viktor replied, showing Yuuri both his open hands, then just one. 

“Ooh.” Yuuri hummed in awe. He couldn’t wait to tell Yuuko all about how he was going to have dinner with Viktor at his apartment. 

When they got to their stop, Viktor led the little family off the train and out of the station. The neighborhood they walked into was a nice one, with fancy large apartment complexes around them and people driving nice cars and wearing designer clothes. Yuuri had never imagined where Viktor would live, but that neighborhood seemed to suit him well. Viktor seemed like someone who would be found amongst the diamonds. 

He kept close to the older boy as they walked down the streets of central Saint Petersburg and into an apartment complex that resembled a grand hotel. Viktor punched them all in and lead the family into the apartment building with ease. He greeted a couple of the workers in Russian while leading the family through the lobby and to a set of elevators. 

“Vitya, do your parents work late very often?” Hiroko asked as they got in the elevator and Viktor pressed the button for his floor. 

“Well, Mama and Papa got divorced when I was about eight, so it’s just me and Mama now. She works hard, but she’s always around in the mornings. She’s a university professor.” Viktor replied honestly. “It’s not as bad over the summer. She must have gotten busy with research or something tonight.” 

“I see. You keep yourself busy over summer, then?” She asked. 

“Yeah. I train every day. The next season will be here soon, and the sooner I can get ready without having to worry about school, too, the better.” 

“I guess that’s something I’ll have to look forward to with Yuuri. He’s been taking classes at our local rink for about two or three years now.” Hiroko hummed, ruffling her son’s hair. 

“Oh?” Viktor asked, smiling down at Yuuri. “Well, I think everyone who goes to the Olympics has started rather young like him. Maybe we’ll see each other there someday.” 

Viktor grinned at Yuuri before leading them off the elevator and down the hallway when the doors opened once again. He stopped in front of a door after a little bit and unlocked it with a key he kept in his duffel. He stepped inside and turned on the lights, then moving to hold the door for the little family. 

Yuuri walked inside and slipped his shoes off, looking around in awe at the large apartment. Everything about it was perfect. The wood floors were nice and smooth. The furniture in the living room and kitchen were like something out of a movie. Against one wall in the living room stood a glass case that held pictures, trophies, and medals. Yuuri wandered over to it curiously to look up at everything. 

“Ah, you found the trophy case.” Viktor laughed, walking over to it after Yuuri and picking him up so he could better see all the pictures and awards. “That one’s the only gold I’ve ever gotten. It was a regional competition about five years ago. Everything else has been either silver or bronze.” 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor as he spoke. He didn’t know what exactly what he was saying, but he could see where the other pointed. The one medal of gleaming gold that stood out from the others. Viktor’s face had fallen into a look of disapproval. 

“This year’s going to be the season I win gold again. This year’s going to be the start of a new streak. I’m never going to get a bronze medal ever again.” Viktor said seriously, still staring into the glass case. At that point, it wasn’t clear if he was talking to Yuuri, the medals, or his own reflection. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked from his arms, capturing the other’s attention again. 

Viktor looked over at Yuuri and put on a smile again. He kissed Yuuri’s small cheek and set him down. “This isn’t getting dinner ready, is it?” 

Viktor carried Yuuri over to the apartment’s kitchen and set him down on the island before starting to dig in the refrigerator, bringing out a bunch of food that had been made the day before. He reheated beef stroganoff and noodles, borscht, and a plate of pirozhki, finally serving everything with a fresh loaf of black bread with sour cream, just in case they wanted it. 

“What will you want to drink?” Viktor asked Hiroko as he got out four plates and glasses and set the dining table easily. 

“Oh, just water’s fine,” she replied easily, getting her kids to wash their hands before dinner and finally sitting down at the table with them. 

“Vitya? What?” Yuuri asked, pointing to the food on the table. 

“This one is beef stroganoff. This is borscht, this is pirozhki, and this is black bread.” Viktor explained to the little boy as he settled down at the round table and let the family help themselves to the food. 

Yuuri nodded and happily started to eat with the group. He kept looking over at Viktor during the dinner. That whole day seemed like it had been a blur. First, he saw Viktor on a poster, and now he was sitting next to him at a dinner table in his fancy apartment. Viktor had hugged and held him like a baby brother. His mother had pictures of the two of them together as proof that it had all happened, in case he ever thought he was dreaming. 

He listened quietly as Viktor, Mari, and his mother all spoke together in English. It was fun to listen to Viktor speak. His English was rather muddled by a rather thick accent that made the words sound completely different from the words his English teachers in school said, though he knew they were all the same. It was kind of cool to listen to him speak. His accent gave a sense of character to his voice. 

“I can talk about it, don’t worry,” Viktor said to Hiroko as he ate. “The main theme of my free skate this year is the heartbreak that comes after you find that you’ve completely changed yourself for someone who will never love you in return. I want to put in as many triples as I can because my coach won’t let me do quads. He thinks it’s too risky, because the one time I tried a quad salchow, I wiped out and twisted my ankle.” 

“Oh, wow. So, do you think Yuuri will end up hurting himself at some point while he’s getting more and more into figure skating?” Hiroko asked worriedly. 

“If he really wants to skate competitively, rather than just as a hobby, then yes. But, it’s really no big deal. Everyone gets hurt in this sport. People fall all the time on TV, even in the Olympics.” Viktor replied. “You’re balanced on thin blades on the ice. It’s bound to happen now and then, even to the best skaters.” 

Hiroko nodded and glanced worriedly over at Yuuri, who was still just eating and staring at the Russian teenager beside him.

“Oh! Here, I want to show you the designs for my free skate costume. It’s still pretty preliminary, so they’re bound to change.” Viktor said after dinner was finished, rushing off to his bedroom to gather the sketches from the local designer he kept on his desk. 

He brought them back to the table to show the family with a wide grin. 

“Oh, wow,” Hiroko said after a moment. 

The designs on the pages showed high-waisted, slim-fitting black pants, with what would be a patterned silk button-down shirt. Where the designs differed, however, came in terms of the accessories. One design was relatively tame with just a thick, black choker, and notes for dark smokey eye makeup. The other design featured a harness that would have four buckles that went from his hips to the middle of his torso, then connected up to a collar-like choker he’d wear around his neck. 

“Right?” Viktor asked with a grin. “I’m thinking the harness one for the free skate, and then the choker one for the short program.” 

“Are you sure, honey? I’m sure it’ll look very cool and… artistic, but I’m worried you’ll be drawing unwanted attention to yourself. You’re only fifteen, after all, and the harness seems rather mature.” Hiroko said cautiously. 

“I’m sure,” Viktor replied with a nod. “I’ve been relying on my androgynous looks for too long, people only see me as a very pure, pretty boy. If I want to keep their attention, I need to start doing things that will surprise them. I need to do whatever’s the last thing they expect. Besides, I’m going to join the senior division with this set. My debut has to be something amazing.” 

“Alright, honey. If you’re sure, then you’re sure. I’m sure we’ll be cheering you on back home.” She replied. 

Viktor grinned. When it was finally time for the family to head back to their hotel, Viktor called a cab for them and told the driver in Russian where to go before slipping him a small wad of Ruble notes. 

Yuuri pressed his nose to the window, watching as they drove away while Viktor waved goodbye on the sidewalk until they rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. 

 

“Yuuri? What are you looking at over there?” Viktor asked from the kitchen, looking over at his husband who was sitting on the couch with a big book in his lap. 

“Oh, Mom put together a photo album of pictures from when I was little to send with me when I moved over here. I can’t believe I forgot so much.” Yuuri replied with a small smile as Viktor walked over with a couple glasses of rosé in hand. They’d been living together for a little over a week at that point, but Viktor continued to celebrate like it was the first day.

“That’s cute. Your Mama’s cute.” Viktor hummed, settling down on the couch next to Yuuri. “Aww, look at that sweater. We should have a baby so we can put it in sweaters with it’s first initial on the front.” 

“Vitenka, we only just settled down together. Slow down.” Yuuri laughed, taking his glass of wine in one hand so he could wrap his other arm around his husband’s shoulders. 

“I want a little baby named Nikolai,” Viktor said with a smile, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “You’d be so cute with a baby. I’d get to call you ‘Daddy’ in public without getting weird looks.” 

“Vitenka, I don’t know how well we can juggle figure skating careers and parenthood. Let’s talk about that later, okay?” Yuuri laughed, turning his head to kiss Viktor’s. He took a sip of the wine before setting it aside so he could turn the album’s page. 

“Whoa, I totally forgot that,” Yuuri said before laughing a bit. 

Viktor looked down from Yuuri’s face to the album in his lap, blinking in shock at the sight of the pictures. “Whoa, what? When did we ever meet as children?” he asked. 

“I took a family vacation here when I was six or seven and I met you on the last day. Then we all had dinner together. You don’t remember that?” Yuuri replied. 

“Yuuri, you know me. I can’t remember what I had for breakfast yesterday. How do you expect me to remember one night from when I was, like, fifteen?” Viktor said honestly. 

“That’s fair.” Yuuri hummed, kissing his husband once again. “I love your forgetful ass.” 

“I love you, too,” Viktor replied, examining the pictures of the two of them as children before deciding to recreate one of them. With a big grin, he leaned up and blew a raspberry onto Yuuri’s cheek. 


End file.
